


cloak and dagger

by paperthinn



Series: loki & peter's unlikely friendship [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Friendship, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Oblivious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: Loki's visit to Earth was supposed to be short and sweet. He leaves, however, after gaining his first real friend.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Series: loki & peter's unlikely friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	cloak and dagger

**Author's Note:**

> weeee !! this went unfinished for a few weeks but :)) loki and peter friendship !! i'm honestly really happy with this one lol and i think i might make a series out of this :-)
> 
> i hope you all are keeping busy in quarantine! i promise we'll all get through this together.
> 
> stay safe and mind the notes at the bottom, please!

Loki’s stop-by was supposed to be short and pleasant. He was supposed to come by, say hello to his brother (Thor was ignoring the fact that yes, he had _responsibilities_ on Asgard, and Loki was not exactly happy that he had to be the one to remind him of that - responsibility was _not_ his thing), and then leave. This, however, was not the case. He’d been staying at the Avengers tower for two days when it was time to go back to Asgard; there was not much to re-pack, but Loki could not seem to find his favorite cloak.

He'd looked everywhere for it, in truth — Captain Rogers offered to help look (Loki declined, eager to find it himself), Clint and Sam were nowhere to be found, Thor was asleep, Doctor Banner's lab was locked, and Natasha admitted she had no clue where Loki's damned cloak had gone. 

When Loki marched to talk with Tony, however, he made progress. The mechanic was hunched over his latest project when he said an annoyed, "I don't know. Have you asked the kid?" Loki, however, did not know anyone else in the tower he might ask — and he hadn't heard anything about a kid.

 _"The kid?"_ Loki replied, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Was there a kid in the tower? Were they Stark's kid? He figured Natasha, whom he happened to get along with the most, would've told him if she'd thought of someone else he could ask.

"Peter. If Nat didn't know where your cape was, he might." And so Loki set off to find _Peter._ Tony hadn't responded when he'd been asked what the teenager's whereabouts were, but the shrug of his shoulders told Loki all he needed to know. He trudged back up to find the Captain, catching a well-thrown knife in his hand as he passed by James Barnes' room. 

Steve helpfully supplied Loki with the information that Peter would be somewhere on a higher floor, either in his room or somewhere else quiet where he could study. There was a quick warning from the blonde, but Loki was no fool; he was stronger than most teenagers, after all. 

And so up Loki went, stepping out of the elevator onto another floor where he glanced around for any sign of life. It took him five minutes before he walked through an open door into a small book–filled room, not big enough to be considered a library. There were a few open books laid out on the floor and an abandoned phone with headphones attached, a barely-heard tune reaching Loki's ears as he looked down at the scribbled-on papers. The kid had obviously been here, but where had he gone?

Loki glanced around, eyes searching hopefully for his missing cloak. He was about to turn around and walk out (maybe the child was in the bathroom,) when something heavy landed on his back, knocking him to the floor. There was a moment's hesitation from Loki, who was considerably confused, before he was spun over to land on his back. Loki expected whoever had tossed him to the ground to be a grown adult, but he ended up being quite wrong; Loki had no clue who he'd been really looking for before, but he has the sudden feeling he'd found the kid.

"Who are you?" The kid– _Peter–_ asks, alarmed. Loki struggles against the grip on his wrists and then decides he must be getting old; the kid is stronger than he could've ever imagined, really, despite looking like he'd weigh nothing. Brown eyes peer down at him.

"I am Loki, who happens to be a _God._ I do not appreciate being tackled to the ground by an idiot child," Loki hisses. Peter squints his eyes, glancing over what he can see of the man below him, looking as if he hasn't yet made the decision to let him go.

"A God?" The kid questions, "You don't look like a god to me. Loki, huh? Cool name." Loki rolls his eyes, annoyed. He should be home now, with his people (more like hiding away from them), but instead he's laid on the floor with a _child_ hovering over him. Loki jolts, hoping to jostle Peter enough to topple him over and make a quick escape, but his efforts remain useless.

"God of Mischief to be precise. How'd you even know I was coming?" Loki is pretty damn sure he was quiet enough to go unnoticed by literally everyone else, but Peter must be different than most considering he's staying with the _Avengers_ of all people– and Hulk. Loki glances over to the abandoned headphones, which are still playing music. He shifts where he's pinned, wincing as a pencil stabs into his lower back. Peter flushes red at the question and swings off him, sitting on the floor criss–cross now that he's seemingly decided Loki is not a threat. Loki, as grateful as he is to be let up, is alarmed that Peter trusts him so easily — kids are normally scared of him, really.

"I have a– sense thing," Peter reaches for his phone, and the music Loki's been hearing stops, "Kind of goes with the super-strength." Peter continues sheepishly, and then a weird look of realization crosses his face.

The kid holds out his hand, a smile stretching across his lips, "Hi Loki, God of Mischief, I'm Peter Parker. My friends call me Spider-Man sometimes– or rather, only the people who _don't_ know my real name call me that. Superhero stuff." Loki shakes Peter's hand, just to be polite, and finds himself drawn to the boy despite having just met him. 

"Hello, Peter. Have you seen my cloak, by any chance? It was my duty to return to Asgard as soon as possible, but I refuse to leave Earth until I find what I'm missing." Loki says, pushing himself up off the floor. Peter follows him, and Loki notices the kid is considerably shorter than him. Most are — Loki is quite tall, and most that he's met that _are_ taller than him are not completely human. It makes the boy cuter in a kid sort of way; Peter seems less threatening now despite Loki experiencing what must have been the bare minimum of his strength just minutes ago.

"Asgard?" Loki opens his mouth, expecting the brunette to ask about Thor, but the kid cuts him off, "I always thought that sounded cool. Mr. Thor always tells me stories. I wonder if I could visit one day," Loki listens to the kid babble on for a few more moments about his interest in Asgard, suddenly stricken with the realization that Peter is the first person he's met who doesn't relate him back to Thor upon hearing the name of his long-time home.

"I'm sure the people of Asgard would like to meet you. Thor, my brother, is well liked. A friend of his is a friend of theirs." Peter looks up at Loki, a small frown tugging at his lips. This, Loki is sure, is where he'll be asked about Thor.

"What about you? You seem cool. I'd like to be your friend." Peter smiles then, absolutely clueless to the way Loki tries not to melt on the spot. There are not many that show him kindness — most already know of him, know what he's done. The few kids he's met stray away from him, automatically put off by his appearance or by the rumors they've heard. Rumors don't get to Loki, really, and neither do petty insults. He does tend to get lonely, however. This kid might just be the death of him, Loki decides.

"Okay then, friend," The word feels foriegn on Loki's tongue, but as soon as it slips out he feels almost happier, suddenly aware that this truly is the first friend he's had. Everyone he had considered a friend had wanted something from him. Being the God of Mischief did tend to get tiring sometimes. Peter smiles wider, then turns and walks out to the hall.

"I have an idea of where your cloak might be." Peter's face turns a bit red, "It seemed like a blanket to be honest, and I may or may not have used it like one. I thought Mr. Stark bought a fancy new one or something." Loki startles himself with a small laugh, the confession being not unlike something he expects a child would do. His cloaks could be mistaken as blankets, he supposes. They're big enough to fall under that category, and they're certainly warm enough.

Peter leads Loki down to the end of the hall, where he pushes a door open to reveal a bedroom. It's slightly messy, obviously belonging to that of a teenager. Loki spots it almost immediately. His green and black cloak is draped over the back of a simple desk chair, iridescent and reflecting gold from where he stands by the door. Peter grabs it and gently folds it over, holding it with such care now that he knows it's _not_ a blanket. Loki hasn't seen someone regard his things with so much care since his mother was alive. There are many firsts to be had with this child apparently, and Loki doubts the kid knows anything about how his simple gestures mean so much.

"Here, Mr. Loki sir," Peter places it carefully into Loki's arms, "I think the colors suit you." Peter smiles like he had before and Loki has the strange feeling he might melt again. Most people tell him his choice of colors are too dark, or reflect evil, but this oblivious child has now decided they _fit him._

"I must go now, Peter. I'm sure Thor will bring you by Asgard soon. If he doesn't, I'll be sure to visit. Until next time," Peter nods and says a _'goodbye,'_ before Loki turns and makes his way toward the elevator.

Loki returns to Asgard that same day; he doesn't talk to Peter, but leaves one of his cloaks behind for his new friend shortly before making his trip back home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me :)
> 
> twitter: hotchnersmind, boomerrjoseph  
> insta: paperthnn  
> pinterest: severussnxpe
> 
> please leave a comment or two, i love hearing your lovely voices uwu


End file.
